


The Letter

by NotOCD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Letters, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOCD/pseuds/NotOCD
Summary: The letter I wrote to my girlfriend, an apology and and explanation.





	The Letter

To my dearest…

 

Forgive me for my hesitance, but my heart is weak, I am a coward. At the time I denied, I was unsure if the one to ask was a friend of people like me or a foe, and I knew that we were not alone, indeed, surrounded by those who would scorn and hate upon finding it out.

From the moment I met you, my heart was thrumming with excitement of the unknown, of something I had only read epic tales and had dreamed of   
Your beauty is something I could write books upon books of, or at least sonnets of your laughter. I was never angry at you, simply afraid and confused. I could never blame you for the circumstances that keep us apart, those of which make me weary.   
Our chapters are only beginning, and I wish we could talk and be together freely. My heart longs for a closeness I've never know. I want to learn you and your spirit.  
What brings you joy in worser times.  
What makes you burn with determination.   
What makes you angry beyond words.  
What you have lived through.  
What makes me able to hear more of that beautiful laughter.  
What more could I love about you.

From the moment I met you I knew I had someone to trust, though before I had no one to hold my heart. I have had my heart broken many a times. I am a nervous creature of habit, sunken into a deep pit of depression, overcast with the threat of a disapproving parent that has left, but still leaves his influence. In times I found myself so low and covered in darkness, I have turned to the few lights of hope that shine through my prison.  
And you are the newest hope.


End file.
